Legend of Zelda:Twisted Fates
by KrysLink-forever
Summary: This is a Story with my own OC in it starts out in Kokiri forest, then Great sea, then in Twilight princess. Rated M for brief sexual content-language-and gore
1. Its the start

Warning this story contains spoilers and useful hints!!!

It starts as I guess any good story would start. Happy, fun, dancing. Joy and alot of it. but this story doesn't sadly but anyway before I bore you till you keel over this is how it goes- And by the way this story isn't in complete order so shove it down your throat and get over it :)  
Kokiri forest -hyrule- the tenth age-  
"ugh....no...don't..go....,not yet." I said with sadness then figure disappeared in the mist, blood on the floor. next thing I know I shot awake looking around to see if all was well. "gah!" I leaned back in bed and sighed to myself. Hah, its that dream again. I wonder when I'll stop having those. hee hee im off, just a bit. I got out of my bed and walked out of my little tree house. hee I love my little tree house, I climbed down the ladder and walked down the little path. "Hello Krystal!!" I heard a voice call to me I looked up to see Fawn, who sits up on top of the shop everyday. "hello" i called back  
okay if your wondering, I live in the Kokiri forest. where the forest-dwelling children (thats me and the others) who grow to be a certain age (i think thirteen) and then stay that age for the rest of eternity. cool right? hee hee I know you wish you where as cool as me. heh anyway! we lived here under the guardian of the forest The Great Deku Tree who was planted by Din, Nayru, and Farore themselves!!And when there is a restless Kokiri they go to the great deku tree and he tells us stories of the old old old days and they are quite interesting and I love these stories Im always restless...I got bad dreams, okay? But if we leave the forest a kokiri will die for they will age or they will not be under the security of the deku tree. Scary right?  
I went down the path and went in the woods next to the clearing where the kokiris reside in peace. I saw a large door with a wind symbol on it. I opened the large heavy door, and walked into the large opening in the room and walked forward, and when I was offically in the wind temple, I dodged the obstacles and monsters and I hated doing that. okay Im going to answer your question before you ask like mad. the reason im in this creepy/beautiful place is becaus I want to visit one of my closest friends (and I crush on him...oh my gosh!) and so I tend to visit him and bring him a yummy boxed lunch for him since he can't leave this place. I mean literally can't leave. you'll understand in a bit. I opened the last door to the *ahem* "boss" chamber and there he was Fado, he sat there trying to perfect his song to offer as a prayer to keep the blade of evil's bane alive. "Shoot! aw, dang it! why can't I get this!?!?!" I sighed and tried not to giggle. I snuck up behind him and went "BOO!" I think i made him pee a little, tee hee! thats funny!"gah!" he screamed " why do you do that?!" he demanded "hee hee I dunno" i replied to his question I then looked at him, and he couldn't look at me he kept his back toward me the whole time. For the first time i felt empty. "hey" i said slowly "i didn't mean to make you angry" he looked over his shoulder "its not that, its the dream you had last night" he replied solemnly "h-how did you" i studdered. "as a wind sage, I for some reason can see what you dreamt" I blushed real bad just then, he sees my dreams!? what if i have a dirty one? with him in it !? oh my goddess! that would be funny and embarrasing at the same time! oh wow.  
"so...you saw my dream? but why are you mad at me?" i asked,he simply replied "cuz the guy in your dreams, i don't want you to like...him" "what do you..."i trailed off "I-I...I want you to like me...." he said. my face from what i assumed was twisted in some sort of shall we say shock... "no! I don't like him...I like you. you know that right?" I then hurried for a quick solution for a "mood" changer i then looked over to the box lunches and quickly gave him his "here! i brought you a box lunch!!"his face then turned to a smile and took the box lunch "thank you!" he is really easy to change when it came to subjects and moods and what not. His personality is what you'd call somewhat saucy. hee hee! its a good description. i know.  
But the peaceful interlude of eating our meal then turned to a large crash in the temple. and it wasn't ordinary either. it was a scary boom! crash! type of thing and it meant trouble. i stood up quickly and grabbed Fado's hand. "come on we have to go!" I said fearfully "i can't I have to stay here to play the song and the power in the master sword will still be alive!" he replied choking on those words. I nodded solemnly and turned to run but before I could take my first step Fado grabbed my hand and gave me a small peck on the lips. i swear I turned a different shade of red that doesn't even exist. oh my goddess. I cracked a smile and ran off out of the temple. I got to the clearing and saw the destruction, the chaos. Kokiri Forest was on fire! I ran quickly to the deku tree and saw the other kokiri sitting around the deku tree scared. so very scared. he then told us that we were under his protection and we'd be alright he opened his mouth and let us enter it. he had a large chamber inside of him and that where we could stay for protection. so we waited and for what seemed like an eternity the deku tree bellowed from the back of his throat "prepare for the worst" but we hoped for the best.  
we closed our eyes and a bright light flashed and then it was quiet, peaceful and we didn't hear anything.  
I woke up to see the chamber completely empty and no kokiris...anywhere. i was alone. I then did what my sophisticated instincts told me to do. "HELPPP HELPP ME!!" I was banging on the exit of the room inside the deku trees mouth. it was then I felt a large vibration and I fell to the ground. then the deku tree opened his mouth and i fell out and landed in what seemed like...water?? There wasn't water where the Deku tree was located and niether were trees...or waterfalls....OH MY GODDESS. this isn't the Kokiri forest this was someplace...new.  
"oh no...oh no.." i said to myself "where am I?" I stumbled back and landed on a large lilypad and it then rose into the air I was eyelevel with the Great Deku Tree. "Hello child, you must not be from around here....but from your clothes it seems you were from an ancient time that my old heart wishes to see once more." I was bewildered I didn't know where I was and im only a child. "I see the look on your face, you are confused? for what reason I may ask?" the deku tree said I replied "I don't know and I don't know whats going on and im confused and scared and lonely" the deku tree only chuckled. he chuckled at me!? what the f!? "w-why are you laughing at me!? im lost now isn't this supposed to be the Kokiri forest!?" he stopped laughing almost immediatly as if i cursed the goddesses to the ground. "my dear one, this was once the great and prosperous Kokiri Village. Where have you been for the last 2,000 years?" those numbers struck me strait to the heart. Ouch, 2,000 years?  
Forest haven -present day- the great sea  
I stumbled and fell to my knees "2,000 years?" I whispered to myself "what? how? w-why?" i then stood up and asked then asked him " what happened here?" the deku tree cleared his...um "throat" and began to explain, "what had become of this place on that day 2,000 years ago....you and the other Kokiris seeked shelter and I provided it. when I had said brace yourselves is when the ending blow of the hero of time killed the great and evil Wizard Ganon. as that happened he shook in rage of death and the world itself shook and the spirits then had a torrential downpour from the sky and then after a course of many weeks to a couple of months of non-stop rain the world then was flooded and became a sea. and it has been that way ever since so you see you are extremely confused and lost. that is such to be expected. but do not worry for I shall bring your spirits up and begin a wonderous song!" but as he had said that he told me hide quickly. I did as I was told. I peeped through the bushes I hid behind. A young boy clad in a green tunic and a hat came, the deku tree was then infected with many parasitic enemies! the boy the drew a sword and attacked the creatures and they died. he then started to talk to the boy "hello there. it has been many years since I have seen you" there was a look of bewilderment on the boy's face, I don't think he could understand what he was saying! but...i did. "what is the matter? do you not recognize me?" the boy then fell backward. I tried not to giggle. "I see you are confused I had spoken words i did not mean to say, I saw your green clothes and words slipped past my tongue that was from many ages ago. I have come to the conclusion that you are here from the request of the king of red lions to recieve Farore's pearl?" "yes thats it!" the boy said. "ah i see, then my fears have been realized. he has returned, Ganon has returned. then in that case we must not hesitate! but before I can give this to you I must complete something first. You see every year I hold a ceromony so I can bring about new forests in the world.i shall have you meet the little Koroks of the forest haven. Little ones let your hearts be at ease! this traveler is not your enemy!" then these little tree-like shaped creatures popped out of nowhere! and slowly flitted down by flying with little leaves attached to thier bodies. the Deku tree then said " what do you call yourself?" the boy replied "Link!" "well then Link these are the koroks. they were once human but as the sea came along they took thesse shapes but no matter they will always be my cherished little children." the deku tree looked over to the spot where I was hiding, "do not worry little one your heart may be at ease as well" so reluctantly I stood up and walked to the deku tree. he said to me "hold on child, i shall give you the ability to fly, he bent over a tree limb and sprouted a large leaf and i took it, I held it up and I flew. I slowly flitted my way up to the lilypad. and I stood. the boy looked at me awkwardly. "what?" I said. "n-nothing" he told me. I raised an eyebrow "kay." " now! let us begin our ceromony! are we ready?" the deku tree said. "we are not great deku tree!!!" a korok the quiclky flew down "what is the matter linder? you and Makar are always late." the deku tree said scolding Linder. "n-no great deku tree! its makar, he fell into the forbidden woods!" the deku tree then replied "what the forbidden woods!?...foolish little makar" linder then replied " I told him not to fly near the woods but as he drew near he fell into the woods!" the deku tree then let out a sigh "link as you may have already heard the evil ones took one of our own. your presence here is not mistaken. will you do me a favor and rescue our little makar?" link nodded. "but great deku tree people cannot fly through the air!" linder protested. "ah, that is right, link. will you go to my crown and retrieve the item up there? link then hopped down off of the lily pad and went to a baba bud, jumped in it and shot himself up to the top, retrieved the item, and flew out of the forest haven. I kinda wish I could of went with him so I could watch the action in progress, but I suppose I was not allowed to. so I explored the haven until the retrived little makar. when it seemed like hours had passed he finally returned. Makar safely in his hands. I smiled happily and went to join the others. "im so sorry Great Deku Tree! you hve warned us so many time not to go near the forest haven and I still did not listen!" makar said crying the deku tree laughed "do not cry makar, you are safe now and that is all that matters! please play your songs for me as you always do!" " oh yes it is time for the ceromony!" he turned and said to link "for your brave efforts I shall play harder that I possibly can!' he then pulled out it violin. I stood there in shock and I started to quiver. I couldn't bear it I had to run off. so I did. I ran outside the forest haven and got under the waterfall (okay if your wondering while link was out there saving the day I explored.) and I sat there alone crying making me think of the awful, sad memories of what happened that day.  
After the ceremony Link went looking for me, and sadly he found me. He told me that the Deku Tree wanted to talk to me. So I did what I was told and talked to him he told me "I want you to know and explore this new world for you and I know that there is much you need to learn about this new age. so he bid me a good and healthy journey and I had to go with link wherever he went. so my journey starts here.  
day 1 -dragon roost island-  
Okay, my journey started yesterday and Link had to go to an Island called Dragon Roost Island, to recieve a gem called Din's Pearl. On this island there is a tribe that inhabits this island called the Rito's, they are a bird humanoid race kinda like the gorons, zoras, and kokiris. Anyways we're sailing. "Link, slow down your going waay too fast!!!!" I demanded while holding on to link which im sure made him blush.^^;. tee hee. So in his fast flourish of sailing, he said "ah! were here!" and he stopped the boat immediately which made this type of reaction and I flew through the air and hit the wall on a cliff and slid down. ouch..... when I hit the ground my face and butt hurt. alot. when I opened my eyes I saw a girl who wasn't a Rito, she had short purple hair, triangles on her face and a red eye on the left and green on the right. "HI!" she said quickly "h-hi...there." i replied back. "you look like your face got attacked by a freakin moblin! are you okay?" she asked. "y-yes im fine" I said to her I stood up quickly and said "my name is Krystal. Whats yours?" "oh my name is Hero!" she said. "nice to meet you hero." I stuck my hand out to shake hers and when hers got close to mine a green and red bolt of electricity singed between us. my mouth kind of yeah shall we say dropped. her face though wasn't suprised just kind of in awe, then she looked at me and her face was beaming. she quickly launched at me and gave me a REALLY tight hug. I think my eyes popped out of my head some. and she let go of me, and so I had to break the awkward silence. "sooo...how old are you?" I asked her. "umm last time i checked it think I was about 10,000 years old." I about fainted. "nuh uh." i said "thats impossible! you'd be..." i trailed off. "dead?" she replied. well its no different for you. your as old as I am." i looked at her in complete shock. I know i was supposed to be like 2,000 but 10,000? oh my goddess. "wait no im not...." i said to her "OH! you don't know. well I cant tell you that. thats something your gonna have to figure out on your own." she said with a smile. damn shes elusive and shady....anyway she broke the silence. "well why don't we go somewhere quiet and talk?" "okay." i said. so we went to a quiet and peaceful balcony where we could talk and get to know each other. so we went on and on and on. i felt like insecure about what happened in the last three days. (2000 years but hey whos counting?) and I was able to tell her about the recent/ancient events that happened to me. then we just "clicked" but sadly after a bit link came to look for me and found me. Bummer. and I had to leave and go to the GreatFish Isle so he could get the last sacred gem called Nayru's Pearl.  
day 2 -great fish isle-  
when we'd arrived there was a storm on the island and there was a little zora there all by herself. I heard her crying and call out to the sky, "IM ONE OF YOU TOO!! don't just leave me...." I got off the boat and ran to her. I grabbed her arms and picked up her head. she wore a deep blue dress and had a long head fin she had a sappire necklace and a simple head dress. "hey are you alright?" I asked her. "no, I was the only one who survived the evil wizards attack Lord Jabun got away but I was the only one. im alone!" she started to cry again darn "hey it'll be okay. im sure! I'll take you to Lord Jabun so you can be happy again. I had to leave my Gaurdian. it was only fate ya know." then as she looked at me, a blue to green bolt of electricity flowed between us. thats the second time that happened to me!! wierd okay!?and she looked scare and it seemed she didn't know what happened. good! someone who knows where I stand. "so you'll take me to be with Jabun again?" she asked "yeah" I replied. she then stood up straight and bowed deeply "then im very grateful to you! My name is Mickey!" she said to me I couldn't help but smile. "my name is Krystal." I turned my head "link! shes gonna swim with us to reunite with lord Jabun!" Link nodded. I grabbed her arms and stood her up. we walked to the sea and she got in. I got in the boat and before link got in a Rito from Dragon Roost named Quill came and talked to link. "Link as you could see, I know why you are here. And I came to inform you that Lord Jabun is no longer here he resides in a new haven. and where would you guess that is? on the island you were born. On Outset." Links face turned into shock. Quill continued to speak "In any case if there was anyone who knoe about your whereabouts, it would have been the Pirates." PAUSE! okay your wondering about now who the pirates are, they are a group of people who were chasing down a big ol' bird that was being controlled by Ganon himself, the bird has been snatching up every pointy eared girl on the Great Sea, Becauseof ganon's frantic search for the Princess Zelda. so the big bird took the leading pirate, Tetra (shes about the same age as me.) and the pirates chased after the bird like mad catapulting rocks at the thing and hit it eventually and it dropped her on the Island Where Link was born on, Outset Island. then after link went off and saved her, the bird came back and snatched up link's little sister Aryll because she too had pointy ears and then took off with her so link insisted that the pirates take him on their ship to the Forsaken Fortress where the bird made it's nest. the pirates objected the idea but Quill, had witnessed the whole event and then told the pirates why he sould get to stow away on their ship. the reason being that Tetra had long ears and so did Aryll and so the bird mistook Aryll for Tetra and got away with her. So Link got to stow away on the ship they got to forsaken fortress and he broke in. He got to the room that Aryll was in, but the bird flew in the ceiling, grabbed link and threw him out to sea. then the king of red lions found him and took him to forest haven where I was at in the beginning. how do I know this? well I just do. so appreciate the fact that I know and took my time to explain all this. UNPAUSE! "so I took no precaution about Lord Jabun's Saftey and told them everything that I had known so that is my fault. but you could not just break in and see jabun of course. go to windfall island, that is where the pirates are located now. But that is not my problem I had brought you this message so my task is complete!" he said and with a flap of his arms they magically turned into wings and he flew away.  
so we then set off for windfall island.  
day 2 -windfall island-  
when we got there Micky suggested she stay in the water. she felt better that way. so I went to explore around the island. I heard "Uhn Uhn Cha! Uhn Uhn Cha!" I turned the corner to see a man and a girl dancing in front of a stone. I walked up to them and they stopped dancing. "hello!" said the boy "hello!" said the girl the boy introduced himself first. his name was Tott. the girl's name was Malon (pronounced like maylawn) Malon said "I don't really know what I was doing you know but, I saw this guy dancing so freely and happily I had to dance with him!" I laughed. "And you?" I asked Tott he replied "Well Once there was this little magical man who did a dance and turned the day into night in an instant! So I've been here trying to do just that! I know the moves but it seems that the night will not turn into day. Like the little man could do. OH how can I live the rest of my life like this! cursed forever!?" I giggled at his words but they of course sounded sad I flet bad for him, but there was nothing I could do for Tott. Malon suggested that if I was going to be on this island that I should go to the coffee house to grab a refreshing drink. So I agreed to go and she took me with her to go. when we got there we walked up the stairs and went inside. It was warm and dry in here, i pulled up a chair and sat. I ordered two drinks. The woman at the bar was really nice, her name was Paulie. "Hurry up we have customers!!" paulie yelled at a girl. "I-Im so sorry miss! Im going as fast as I can!" the girl replied. "well its not fast enough!" she yelled. I tried not to pay attention but I felt sorry for her and got up to help her I picked up some left over mugs. "um thank you." she said to me. "no problem" I said " oh before I forget, whats your name?" I asked her "Ayumi" she replied to me. I smiled and handed her the mugs. she put on the plate and walked into the kitchen. then I heard a loud thud, coming from down stairs "ALRIGHT CLEAR THIS JOINT! THE PIRATES ARE HERE!" a blonde girl with a curl in her hair said. and before you knew it the pirates all came in and took complete control of the bar and I saw one in particular named Niko...i think who was putting on the *ahem* "charm" on Ayumi. I didn't think I wanted to watch so Malon and I left. When we got outside my arm was grabbed by Link and he told me we had to go. I nodded solemnly and told Malon goodbye. We were soon on the boat again and back at sea.  
day 2 -outset island-  
After a few hours we finnaly got to outset but day didn't break. the king of red lions said to us that it was the curse Isle that made the sea that way so Link got to take the time and visit his family once more. I went with him and I think Mickey fell asleep in the water wow...anyways we went into link's house to visit his grandmother. But when he left about a week ago his grandmother fell Ill for she was so worried. he told me to go to the tip top of the island and retrieve a Faerie. he handed me a bottle. and I journeyed up the mountain. I flew across the chasm and made it to the other side. I went in there and saw a large boulder in the way of the faerie spring. Darn. But then I thought about the bombs. (i stole a couple just in case) so I broke the boulder and got inside I saw a magical spring and saw little Faeries floating around. I nabbed one and left. I got to the bottom of outset and gave link his faerie. He gave his grandmother his faerie and she was well again. good. after his granmother talked with link we left, we got in the boat and sailed to the back of outset island. We saw the might stone slab that Jabun was supposed to be behind. we sailed closer and we got caught in a large whirlpool and we started to spin. link was shooting bombs out of a cannon to break the door. (how much crap does he have on his ship anyway!? its so small you know.) when the slab gave away we got inside. and we saw Jabun. he is one big ol' fish/frog thing.... He started to speak to the king of red lions. i didn't understand any of it though. So I just waited, and when he shook his head the last pearl floated down and landed in link's hands. then in one spaztastic moment Mickey shot out of the water "Lord Jabun!!" she said she flew so fast and high she kinda "splated" on his face. I giggled "im so happy now! thank you very much!" she said to us and in an instant jabun dived under the water. and they were gone. I smiled and we sailed out of the chamber. then as we got out it was in the day? we started to sail forward to where the pearls were supposed to be placed. when we got to the first island we heard a screech. we looked up in the sky and the Helmaroc king swooped down and got me! I started to scream "LIIINK HELP ME PLEASE!!!!" and with that I couldn't see Link anymore.  
day 3 -the forsaken fortress-  
I was carried to the forsaken fortress and Ganon looked at me. I knew those eyes. those evil eyes, full of hate. he grabbed me and looked at me closely. then he said to the bird "you messed up again you stupid creature!" the bird grabbed me and flew around the corner and dropped me in a room. where three other girls were being held. well at least I wasn't alone. their names were Maggie, Mila, and Aryll. they all had long ears like mine. I wonder why Ganon kept us here anyways. bu I didn't want to stay to figure out. so I leapt on to the wooden bars and slowly climbed up them and got to the top it was opened so I could get out of here points to me. but still I felt bad for just leaving them there so I didn't venture far. It seemed like forever and an eternity till we saw Link walk into the room, but he seemed very cautious to be in here and he came over to the cell and attempted to open it. but it was locked. but then we heard a voice that drew our attention to the door where link came in. It was Tetra the leader of the Pirates! "it wont open that easily!, there you are rushing into things without thinking as usual" nodded her head and the two bigger pirates went to the door. and broke it open. tetra continued "do you even realize that we had to draw that monster bird off for you?" she smiled. then linkturned around and Tetra gasped "that sword!...is it even possible???" PAUSE okay just in case you were wondering Link's sword is the one that was used by the hero of time in all the legends. and it has enormous power, and it was able to beat the dark wizard ganon. and thats one of the reasons Fado could not leave the temple. he had to play music to keep the power within the blade. so yeah. and I suppose Tetra is an avid reader so she knows that sword. UNPAUSE the pirates took the girls including Aryll and walked away with them. then Tetra said to link, "aren't you forgetting something important?" she pointed to the ceiling link nodded. Tetra ran to the door and winked. "Link! I'll be back! I swear it!" and the door closed and LOCKED....we ran to the stairs, and the room began to fill with water. me and link looked at each other and the Helmaroc King came into the is one big bird lemme tell you. (okay if your about 5 ft to say just imagine this, the bird is about 30 of you stacked from head to toe going upwards! he's Big) so we ran up the stair case going as fast we can and the helmaroc king was destroying the path behind us. we had to move faster. when we got to the very top the bird blocked our path. and Link pulled out this big hammer called the skull hammer. (it was about as big as I was...how does he carry that thing anyway?) and he whacked the bird's head and it fell into the water. we got out and we were on the roof. then the ground began to shake and the opening of the roof began to close. But right as it was about to close, of course the Helmaroc King flew right out of that. Geez. that ALWAYS has to happen....why? so the bird was a bit mad. and started to attack link I stayed out of the way and let link handle this. the bird was really stupid and repetetive. it would land, walk around, and peck the ground and link moved out of the way the bird had his head stuck into the ground. then link would get his hammer and beat the crap out of the bird. he hit it until its mask thing came off and started to hit is bear head he repeated the process and the bird had like a spaz out whenever it died. it flew in the air flapping its wings violently until it reached a certain height the screeched loudly and blew up. then a heart container fell down and link grabbed it and we ran to the room where ganon was hiding. link hesitantly opened the door and there he was.  
"you did well to sneak in my fortress and wriggle your way up here." Ganon said "he turned around and looked at us " my name is Ganondorf, and I am the one who controls this place" Link the ran towards Ganon and swung at him with his sword but it did no damage. ganon started to laugh he punched link in the face and link fell back on the floor. "stop! don't hurt him!" I ran to link and ganon unseathed his Kantana. (eastern style sword) and pointed at link, "that sword is useless. the power is gone and its edges are dull. now go down and tell that to the pathetic fools that made this blade!" he raised his arm and heard a thud. he turned his head and It was tetra! she had come back like she said! "she jumped up and hit ganon distracting him. she landed next to link "link! get up!" she yelled I ran up next to link and tried to help him up and as quick as a flash ganon grabbed Tetra by the neck and lifted her up "you pathetic, filty, sea rat!" he reached for her with his other hand and his hand started to glow, it was the triforce of power! "My Triforce is resonating! I finally found you Princess Zelda!" ganon said. "what...I don't...know...any zelda..." Tetra said. ganon replied "then why is you have this triforce shard!?" then there was a rumble. we all looked out the window then, quickly three ritos got us...two actually and Hero, but im not counting. then up flew Lord Valoo (the gaurdian spirit of the sky that lives on Dragon Roost Island. hense the name Dragon Roost Island.) and Valoo unleashed this big great fire in the room where Ganon was at. then we flew away!  
day 4 -the tower of the gods-  
Quill, Komali, and Hero were flying above us. and link was worried. "do not worry link she has merely lost conciousness" said Quill "yes, and your sister is safe so you can rest easy now.' said Komali "yeah, dont worry, all is well. and all is healthy." said Hero with a bit of light in her voice to lighten the situation (if your wondering Hero has wings but on her back not her arms.) the King of red Lions was talking to Lord Valoo. when their conversation was complete Lord Valoo flew off and so did Quill, Komali, and Hero. "goodbye friend I shall see you in the future!" called out Hero. I waved and she flew off. the King of red Lions told us that we must return to Hyrule at once. he sailed over to a light on the water and then floated down I held my breath until I thought I was going to pass out then I took in a breath and felt kind of stupid. i could breathe under the waves... got to the bottom an tetra awoke. then a green stone that link had used to communticate with Tetra when he had broke in forsaken fortress the first time started to speak. "link you must come to the room where you had gotten the master sword." the king of red lions said through the stone. "who is using that stone?" tetra said then the king of red lions replied "your name is Tetra. Am I not correct? you must come with link to see me at once! and Krystal there is something urgent I must tell you as well, come with them." so we went into the castle and entered the chamber where the master sword was drawn. we saw a large man in a red cloak standing in there. we went up to him. "hey are you the one who was using my stone! answer me!" then the man turned aroud and said to tetra "that is one of the gossip stones used by the royal family long ago I am the one who made it" "you made it? the royal family's gossip stone? im sorry I have no idea what your talking about." tetra replied. "do you even know where you stand right now? this place this is the kingdom where the power of the hero slept, this is Hyrule and I am its king Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule." we all opened our mouths wide. "link do you not recognize my voice?" link jumped. "indeed I am the King of Red Lions. and as long as we could of gotten the master sword and defeat Ganon there would have been no reason to reveal my Identity to you. But the master sword has lost its power so I had no choice." the king looked over to Tetra. "Tetra come to me." she slowly walked towards him and her necklace glowed, it was a triforce. "Tetra do you know what this is?" he held her Necklace "as I know your mother gave this to you and told you to protect it with your life. am I mistaken? and this is the very reason you live. the reason you were brought into this world." then he held up the other half of the triforce and put them together and a bright light flashed, then there she was. Princess Zelda. Tetra was princess Zelda!? wow. she gasped "my fate..." then the king looked at me and said "Krystal, there is a fate for you as well, if you know, you were told by a fellow Dragon Roost native that you were as old as she is. am I correct?" I nodded "she said that she was ages old and you were the same well the reason being is that you are a Goddess." I nearly fainted "you are Farore. and your Friend, Hero is Goddess Din. where as the whereabouts of Nayru are still not known. but you must still stay with link on his quest. for there are things you have not discovered that you must." I Nodded and Link and I left the room. Zelda had to stay because Ganon will be searching for her frantically. so we got in the boat and floated out of hyrule  
Day 4 -the great sea-  
We were soon on the top of the water above Hyrule. "Link, Krystal. I have my thought of what may have caused the master sword to lose its power. I shall mark on you map where we should go to." we went to the place where we were supposed to go to but there was a big Cyclone on the Sea and the Cyclone King popped out of the Cyclone. "foolish human who does not fear me!!! to the ends of the sea with you!" then link immediately pulled out his bow and arrow and started to shoot him. he hit him multiple times until the wind stopped then he came down and was suprised at link and taught him a song for his Wind Waker. when he learned it he could control cyclones and warp to various areas across the sea. when we got to an island called Head Stone island we couldn't get in there. it was blocked by an immortality head stone which can only be moved not blown up. so we left the island, but before we went too far a fishman stopped us. "hey small fries! if your planning on gettin in this place your gonna have to be really strong to do it!" he said. "well how do we obtain the power to get in?" Link asked. the fish replied "go to drago roost and go southeast then you'll find a small volcano sprouting from the ground!! with that im off!" and the fish was gone. so we sailed there and we couldnt get in and the King said to us that we had to be able to freeze the volcano so we warped to the Mother and Child Isles. there we saw the Queen of Faeries who gave link a fire and Ice spell to his arrows he wielded. we went back to the volcano after that and froze the lava sprouting out of the volcano. Link went ahead and climbed up it and went inside i stayed out and waited. after about 2 minuets had passed he came back out with power braclets.  
we sailed to the HeadStone Island where the rock was and link ran, lifted, and threw the rock and went inside. I decided not to follow though. (well actually I couldn't go cause the King said no. bummer) so I waited and after a bit link came out looking shocked like he had seen a ghost. the king told us to depart to where the next sage lie. when we got there, it was blocked by a big wind terminal and we couldn't get near. so the fishman reappears and tells us to sail five squares North and one east. (I think) and when we got there it was a big frozen isle and so link shot a fire arrow in the "mouth" of the island and he went in and I again decided to wait for link but it wasn't all that boring cause the ground was froxen over with ice still hee hee! so you can get at the point where im getting at. link came back with Iron Boots so....we AGAIN sailed for the island where the sage was at. then link went on the island and broke the terminal wind thing. he walked in. but the king said to me to make haste and go in with link. so I hurried in after link and he had his wind waker and played a song that i remebered....very well. then a strong wind pushed against our faces and I ran up beside link and then the sage appeared. I looked at his feet first and made my way up to the face identifying the clothing, and the face. it was him Fado. he saw me and yelled "krystal!" he ran up to me to give me a hug but he went straight through me. then it hit me he was...dead. I stood there in horror I looked down at my hands and ran out, I heard link and Fado call out in unison "wait!" but I didn't stop. Everything was happening so fast, Fado is dead, my home was gone, my friends are gone, Im someone who I don't even know. Its too much! too much!  
"WHY!?" I screamed "why?" I tried not to cry but I couldn't its just not fair! Nothing was ever fair! I decided to end it. Quickly I ran out to the sea past the boat and kept going. I did not stop, I soon was under the current and I ran out of breath. Then before I knew it, it was dark. I felt all my pain wash away, it was a wonderful feeling.


	2. new world and terribly lost

My heart…it still has a pulse…but...why? I thought I had died, didn't I?

**Unknown day-unknown place-unknown age**

My head, it aches so bad, I just wanted to sleep. Did my body get preserved or something? I looked around, I saw a little crack in the ceiling, and I sat on cold sand. I stood up and got on my toes for extra elevation. I looked outside and there was a weird breed of monster…_everywhere._ I thought to myself, weird smelling room, ceiling made of wood, little cracks, the room wasn't taken care of…and it hit me. I was in a cell!! But where? I sighed. Only the worst could've happened to me, so I decided to find a way out. Until I heard grunting noises. I saw two of the monsters that I had seen earlier. They had horns, red beady eyes, carried a club and wore a mask covering most of their face. Ewww…they are uglier than bokoblins. And man those were UGLY! Okay, they may open the cell and I could run out. Seemed like a good idea. So that's what I did, when they opened the door I burst out running quickly past them. I wasn't thinking though, so when I got outside I was thinking "that was easy, there can't be that many." Until I got outside…of course. I felt like link for that moment. It's like what tetra said to him, "you never think you just run in!" I saw how many there were, like I don't know…like 50 maybe they all looked at me and I stood there they all dropped their stuff and charged at me. I ran fast and dodged them, they chased me out of the "fortress" that I was held "captive" in. So I thought I was away from them but no, they decided to get on pig-things instead. They chased after me until I got to the edge of the desert (that's where I was…just letting you know.) they came closer and closer until I had no choice. I looked down and saw water below, I didn't know how deep it was but I gathered all my courage and leapt and fell. Down, down, down, splash. I felt the sensation of adrenaline running through my veins. Well the water was pretty deep, and that's always okay. I finally got to the surface and breathed in deeply. I swam to where the water met the land. I got out and shook off all the water and wrung out my hair…I don't remember it being this long…I looked down and saw my chest was different too. A LOT DIFFERENT... I ran to the edge of the water and looked at my reflection I looked so much older. Like 16 at least! I saw my shorts were too well short, my shirt was really stretched considering that it was attached to my shorts. My boots only went half way up my calves, not to mention that my little green headband was on the verge of snapping right off my head. My clothes weren't green anymore; they were like a really faded green with a lot of grey. And my boots were REALLY tight. So I took off my boots and wriggled my toes "ah, that's better." I said to myself. I also took off my headband and gloves. My shorts were riding up high, if ya' catch my uh, drift. But I couldn't take off the rest of my clothes sadly, even though I wanted too. But, I couldn't think of that right now, I had to get out of here and get better fitting clothes…and to venture to see were in the world I was.

It's also strange, I can only remember my name, link, and a few places and things that happened like me drowning, oh and Fado… *sigh* fate is all too cruel, it seems. So I went to this dude who was standing in front of a house that was floating on the water. I walked up to him and asked him, "excuse me, but can I know where I may be at?" I asked. Whoa my voice is different too. Much more *ahem* feminine. The man chuckled "why if you're in Hyrule you must know this place." I shook my head. "I'm sorry; I've been a bit…late with things lately." He replied "well this is the glorious and most spectacular, Lake Hylia." My eyes widened. "But I thought that…there..I.." I was seriously confused. Really confused. Terribly confused. I had no idea that I was in yet another millennia!?! Oh my Goddess!! This sucks. Why can't I just die!? I'm like 80,000 years old! No guy will like me I'm too old!! I then said to the man "I've looked around, and from what it seems, there is no way out of here." The old man chuckled at me, again. Really? Was it necessary? I sighed. "Well, is there like, um, a way out of here?" "Well, there is one way out." he replied to me "the fun way out anyways." I looked at him with question on my face. " He chuckled at me again. Geez. I motioned my head like "and that is…" he stopped, "the way out is by blast!" he said to me. I was confused. People shouldn't do that to me, I'm confused all too easily. "So I do what to get out of here?" I asked "this way." And he pointed to his house. I looked at him and thought to myself "wait blast!? Is he trying to give over some subliminal message across!?!?" I looked at him, "wait that's not what I meant." He laughed and pushed me in. "don't get too comfy!" he said. I was then very anxious, and like scared anxious. He called for last minute riders. A boy walked in, he had blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and he was wearing a green tunic and a long green hat. He was gorgeous. I looked away and turned myself some because I felt him staring. I turned my head away as well and felt myself blush. Then in that very instant I felt the house jerk and I jumped literally out of my seat. The boy laughed at me and I didn't think it was funny; my face was flushed red with anger. He asked me, "So, it's your first time?" I looked confused "what do you mean?" I replied goddesses his voice was sexy. "Yeah we're in a cannon." He said to me. "Whaaat??" we heard a voice and he said for both of us to climb a ladder into the cannon. The boy smiled and said to me, "Ladies first." He pointed to the ladder. He smiled to me. I nervously climbed the ladder. I think I could feel him blush when he climbed after me. We both had squished into the little space of the cannon. I was literally pressed up against him he cleared his throat and looked away his face cherry red. "So, you said you are…" he said. "Sixteen…I think." I replied. He looked at me confused. "You think?" he said to me. "It's complicated." I said. He smiled ever so sweetly. Geez I think he's a player. I looked up at him "so, what's your name??" I asked he replied to me "link."

The cannon shook vigorously and music started to play, then the song was near finishing and the cannon shook and there was this big "BOOM!!" I screamed as I flew through the air. Then we both landed gently? Hmm….I'll look into that. But I had so much adrenaline running through my veins and I started to laugh. Heh, naturally. We smiled at each other, and went out of Tobias and geremias's mini game house. I went out and smelt the wondrous smell that I haven't smelt in so long. Non-salty air and sweet grass. Link looked at me confused, like as if I've never seen a place like this. I looked at him and I just wanted to start telling him everything that has happened to me, and all the past events. How scared and alone I had felt.

"So, I never really caught your name you know." He said to me. I giggled "Its Krystal." I said. He smiled "that's such a wonderful name. Plus you seem kind." He said. "All day I'm surrounded by monsters and rude people who have a tendency to keep to them. Sure there are a select few that are kind to me, but it's all not often happening you know?" I couldn't help but smile. "That's real sweet, I don't hear that much." I said, but then again I heard that a lot from Fado. I missed him a lot. My eyes were no longer the pale blue, I could feel them turn a dark sapphire. They started to grow wet too. I was crying. Link looked at me then jumped; he leaned over and asked me if I was okay. "I'm fine." I said. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"he said to me. "I said I'm fine!" I said to him. His face looked hurt; he made the same expression that Fado made when he gave those puppy doggish eyes. Damn he was good. "I'm sorry" I said. "I have had some ill fated events that happened, that's all." He looked at me "really? May I ask you what happened?" "I lost someone I loved, one that has died…because of him…" he then looked at me and quickly stood in front of me. "Because of who? I'll make him pay, I will!" I looked up. "No it's just…I'm sorry" "don't be!" he said. "Who!?" he asked again. "G-Gannon." I said stuttering. He knew that name and his face was red and twisted with anger. "Him!? When did he get out?" "No, its…it's a long story…" my voice trailed off. He looked up at the sky. He clenched his fists and threw his arm in the sky. "Curse you goddesses!! Why must you bring pain, sorrow and regret!?" he yelled. Then in that instant I fell to the ground clenching my chest, screaming with pain. Link jumped, "oh my goddesses! Are you okay?" I started to cry, what was wrong with me!? I looked up at him, and slowly got up. "I-I, it's okay." He smiled at me. Goddesses, I loved that smile. I looked to the sky, and it was growing dark. He looked at me and said "maybe we should find somewhere to sleep." I nodded even though I had been asleep for a long time, I'm pretty beat. He pulled a whistle out and blew on it. It made a pretty sound and I heard a whinny. I looked towards the source of it, and a large clysdale thoroubred came running up. He got on her. He looked down on me and reached out his hand. I nervously grabbed it and he pulled me up. He was strong…I liked that. Made me feel protected you know. We rode to a town. It was fancy and had a drawbridge connected to it. We got off his horse and he patted her butt to make her go off somewhere safe. We walked into the town and the lanterns were lit, the town was also quiet. It was dark and no one was in the streets. He guided me through the winding streets and we went down the south road and found a bar, it said Thelma's bar. We walked in. it was warm, quaint, and had good smells. The woman at the counter saw us and the smiled. "Link honey! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Who's the cutie? She your lady?" I could feel myself blush. He laughed. "No Telma. She's someone I met on geremias's ride. That's all." She smiled. "Whatever you want to say." She came from behind the counter and um "inspected" me. She turned me around and bent me forward. I could feel the shorts stretching. They hurt. She pulled me up. She asked me "why are the clothes so small? They look like they were for a 12 year old!" I couldn't tell her what happened, so I just said. "I don't have rupees. I've been broke for quite some time." She looked at me. "Okay diaries, just curious..I thought lil' ol' link had paid you rupees for, um…special services." I turned really red just then "oh no!! That's not the case at all!!" Telma laughed. I looked over to link and he had his hand on his face, really bright cherry red. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked at me, his face looking soooo red!!! Tee hee hee!! I couldn't help it! We both looked back at Telma who told me that I needed some better fitting clothes, but it was too late in the day so she told us to get some rest. But guess what? She only had one room open and it had one twin sized mattress in there…joy. So when we got in there I surveyed the room. There was no door in the bathroom because it was like a, altogether type of room, and there was no room to sleep in the floor so I was stuck. Yay for me. Link and I had our backs turned so we wouldn't see each other. But naturally I took a peek, tee hee!! I turned my head just a bit to see his back. It was really muscular! Hmm, fighting monsters all the time, wrangling giant beasts. Ohhhh that's so hot. But I turned my head quickly, so he wouldn't see me peeking. But then…he was peeking at me!! Geez. "Here" he told me he covered his eyes with his hand and threw me one of his clean tunics. Yay! It was the green one, that's my fav color, naturally. I put it on and told him that it fit well…as long as I didn't bend over. He laughed and he offered to try to make a pallet on the floor but I would feel bad. Plus I've never slept with someone, except for Saria, but this was totally different. He smiled and accepted my "gracious" offer and he got into the bed. I was really red though, and I slowly slipped into the covers. They were soft cotton, how comfortable. But we didn't go to sleep immediately we talked for a long while, like where we had came from, what we liked and all that jazz. I finally fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning, his arms around me…*ahem* spooning. LOL. I looked at him, he was still fast asleep. He was really cute, and I think I was starting to fall for him. Oh my. I walked across the room and grabbed a blanket off a shelf. I put it on the shower and hopped in, I turned on the shower and let the warm water run off of me. The water felt great, and I felt as if I was cleansed…or something. I turned off the shower and opened the curtain and Link was standing…right there…oh my goddesses. I screamed and whacked him upside the head with the wooden bath scrub. I was so embarrassed!! "oh stupid, stupid pervert!!!" and wacked him harder and then he ran out of the room running for his "life" then I chased him till I got to the door and locked it behind him. I heard him run up to the door and jiggle the doorknob. "Dammit! Krystal!! Open the door…please?" I heard him ask. "NO!!" I replied. I was so embarrassed! "Please Krystal. I didn't mean to-"I heard him say. "Didn't mean to what?" I asked. "I didn't mean to see you, I had no idea you were showering." He said. So I finally opened the door and said, "So you weren't being perverted?" "No." Link replied. So I opened the door all the way and let him in. he looked up, I still had no clothes on. The Deku Tree said I had no modesty anyways. His face turned cherry red. "C'mon, get up." I said to him. "b-but your c-clothes…" he stuttered. I smiled slightly. "Well I don't have any. Not yet anyways" he slowly got up. "So, what are we going to do for clothes?" he asked trying to keep his eyes off of my chest. "Well…I can ask Telma for something to cover me up, just enough for me to work and then buy." "Buy?" he asked me. "Yeah, I need rupees so I can buy clothes…" I said. "NO!" he yelled abruptly I jumped. "I'm buying them I have plenty of rupees." He said. I smiled at him. "Thanks Link." So Telma gave me a shirt and we set out on our little "quest" for clothes. We went out to the market and was window shopping. Let me tell you, girls who do this all the time I don't know how girls do this, I just think this is soooo boring!

Well we went through the market and I finally found a good outfit. Thank goddesses! It actually fit too, it was a metal shirt covering half of my chest, and the other half was a soft, green, cotton fabric. And it stopped right under my chest. I had some shorts too, they stopped a couple of inches past my butt, I also had brown leather boots going all the way to my knees, then to top it all off I had some brown leather gauntlets. (Oh and a simple sword…) I liked my outfit.

Link had offered to spar with me, but I didn't want to…it seemed like id hurt myself if I did. But Link insisted so….I couldn't let him down. *sigh* so we went out to northern Hyrule field. I slowly and shakily pulled out my sword. Link smiled, "don't worry, it's not like I'm going to hurt you." I laughed nervously. "Okay…" he pulled out his sword, and pointed it at me. We both stood in a straight stance with one foot forward and one foot behind us. We both held out swords forward and clashed the swords together. He did a back flip and I jumped backwards.

"What you must try is the back slice!" link said to me. I nodded in reply. "Show me this move!" I said. He nodded, and with that he leapt at me with lightning speed and went around my back and held the sword at the back of my neck. I stood there in shock. Wow he was good, really good. I laughed nervously, as I tried it for the first time. Link backed up ready for me and I did exactly as he did, run, dive, jump, twist. And BAM! I didn't mean to hit him. He fell to the ground with a distinct thud. I ran over to him. "Oh no Link! I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to hit you!!" link just sat there. I think I just killed him! Oh crap!! I started to cry and fell to my knees next to him. Then I heard laughing, it was Link! He looked up at me "I'm okay." He said. "What!? I thought I just k-." I trailed off "you thought you killed me? Is that it? Well no you didn't" he said and I smiled, and then hit him. "But you scared the living daylights out of me!!!!! I thought you died and it was actually you playing some dirty trick on me!" I said angrily. He ducked his head, then swooped down under my swing, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I yelled "Put me down!!" I started to scream, "Never!!" link yelled. Then he tripped and fell on top of me. I looked at him with surprise on my face. I started to laugh. He scooted closer to my face and kissed my lips. I opened my eyes wide when our tongues touched. My eyes widened. Link pulled away; blushing mildly…I smiled a crack. "L-Link I…."I started, he laughed, and sat up quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I mean, I didn't…sorry I couldn't help it." I smiled, "its okay, that was my first *ahem* "tongue" kiss." I said smiling. I looked at his face and he turned away, kinda like he'd was going "score for me!" or something like that. I had to break the silence, "soooo," I said "what do we do now?" he looked at me. "I'm glad you asked." He said "wha???" I said slowly. "I want you to come to my home village with me. You know, you seemed pretty lost when I first met you and you didn't know anything. So I'm saying I want you to come live with me." He said. I let out a big smile. "Okay" I said. So we got ready to go, and had to say goodbye to Telma. She did scare me a bit because of my "hired" work but I like her now, so that doesn't matter…for now anyways. We left the town and link pulled out his horse whistle and blew on it, it made the noise but Epona didn't come running up like last time. "What do we do now?" I asked him. He sighed "we walk to Ordon." He said.

Luckily I didn't have anything to carry he just had his sword and shield, I just had my sword, but it was annoying when it hit my legs. So I tied it around my back, much better. It started to become night so we made camp somewhere safe, and out of reach. So we found a cliff, and he used his clawshot and grabbed the edge, I started to yell because he went without me! But he looked over the cliff and aimed his claw shot at me, then released and pulled me up. I screamed because I went so fast, and the metal was cold, really cold. We sat down and made a fire; I hunched up and brought my knees up to my body, and felt the fire on my hands. Link had already fallen asleep, he was real quiet, and so was the night. No owls, cicadas, or crickets were heard, just the sound of the wind. And even it was hardly blowing. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to Link, I laid my head down on his chest, listening to the soft sound of his breathing. I scooted the rest of my body closer to his, and closed my eyes then fell asleep. Morning came, and I slowly woke up to the light, shining on my face, it was warm and welcoming. I looked up at Link's face still asleep, with his arms around me and smiling…again. I slid out of his hold, which woke him up. "Good morning." He said. "Good morning, cuddles." I said, he looked at me with question on his face. "Okay then." He said to me. I just smiled and fixed my pony tail; I pulled out my hair tie and looked at it, I remember, Fado made it because I wore a head band my hair still got in my face. I did my best to hold in my tears, and quickly pulled my hair back and put it back up. I sighed; life can't go on, thinking like this. I need to move on, even though he will still hold a special place in my heart. We got off the cliff, Link grabbed me and held me really tight against him, and he pulled out his spinner and used it to get off the cliff safely.

We started our long trek again; we are in the Faron province now. He said that we were really close to Ordon. "Thank the goddesses!" I thought. We got past the spring for the spirit Faron. We now had to cross a bridge, once we did that we'd be in Ordon. So…we ran across the bridge. Until we got to the village, when we got there we were out of breath. We stopped to catch up with ourselves, when we were done with that, we climbed a ladder to get into Link's house. He opened his door and a girl literally flew out of the house and landed on the ground below. "Big Brother!! You've been gone for too long! Where did you go!? You said that you'd be back in a couple of hours! But no! It was more like 2 days!! Shame on you!" the girl yelled. "I'm sorry hero, geez. I was a bit delayed you know." He replied. "Oh, by what?" she said. "By her, Krystal come over here." Link said. I slid down the ladder and walked over to them my ears pointing down, readying for my turn. I heard um hero, was it? Giggling. "You know you don't have to look so guilty." I looked up and laughed nervously. "Oh" I said "Okay." Then I heard little kids yelling Link's name. Four little kids came running up. I shifted foot-to-foot, even though I was a kid not that long ago, I'm not the greatest with them…but I think the oldest looking one was the cutest. Their names were Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin. I liked Colin the best, because he was quiet and polite.

"Ohhh, link who is this??" Beth asked. "Yeah!" Talo said. Malo and Colin kept quiet. "this is my friend, Krystal" link said to them. Talo stood there completely not interested, Beth looked irritated, Colin tried his best to keep eye contact with me, and well Malo just creeped me out. We heard another voice, "Liiink!!" we saw a girl who was about I dunno 14 maybe? She came running up. "oh goddesses!" Hero said "here comes Queen of Whiny Bitches!" and with that hero turned around and made her way up the ladder. "Don't think I didn't hear that." The girl said. "I'd take you on any day!" she put her hands on her hips. Hero stopped right in her tracks, turned around and _jumped_ off the tree. "Excuse me?" she said. "You heard me." Replied the girl…wow I didn't like her one bit. Then Hero lunged for her throat, and pinned her to the ground. Holding her tight. The girl started to gag. "Stop Hero don't!" link yelled as her ran to her trying her best to pull her off. Then I started to worry, "Hero!" I yelled "you're better than that! Don't fall to it, don't sink to her level!!" then we heard the girl coughing for air. Hero got up, and pushed link away and made her way up the ladder. Then the girl ran off, probably to cry to someone. Link looked at me stressed out. Then he made his way up to the ladder and went inside. I felt rude so I just went to explore around the village. I walked and it was a small, yet lovable place to be. There was a pond and a small creek running through the village. Pond being on the left when I walked in.

I walked through and went over the bridge and saw a large man standing on the other side. "hello." The man said to me. "Are you on business?" "No." I said. "Link found me, I was lost and had nowhere to be or go. So He said I could live here with him." The man smiled. "Ah, good ol' Link, he's a good fellow. Found yourself a nice boy you did." He said. "Oh by the way, my names Bo." he held out his hand. "Mine is Krystal." I said to him and put my hand on his. He looked at it for a second, and saw something. "Oh!!" he cried. "What!?" I replied, scared I did something. "Y-Your hand" he said. "What, what is it?" I said. "It's just like Hero's an' Link's" he said. "You're the other half of Link." "Huh???" I said terribly confused. "You know what?" he said "Never mind. You may have ask link later." He nodded and went into his house. I still felt like exploring so I went up a hill. After my trek up the hill, I saw a ranch. It had a lot of goats there. I saw a blonde girl and a brunette man standing and watching the goats. I looked at the goats and then they all started to come up to me. There were, um like a lot. So I started to walk out of their way but they followed me. Then I started to run and they were chasing me. So I ran up behind the girl and hid. She turned around, looked at me, and then turned back at the goats. "Get!" and with that they turned around and "got" I stood up and smiled. "Heh thanks." I said. She smiled. "no problem." She said. She was wearing blue cotton fabric shorts a brown belt and this little thing that wraps around her waist, it was folding over the top. She also wore brown boots and a blue shirt. Her hair was also up in a pony tail. I was a bit nervous, because she just had to tell the goats one command, and that was it. So it was a bit daunting. But I'll be okay.

She smiled and held out her hand "Im Malon by the way!" I smiled and shook her hand. "my name is Krystal!" "you know, them goats really like you!" she said. "I could kind of tell…" I said and she smiled. "So." She said. "where do you come from?" she asked. "I-I uh…" I said. "I come from…Faron?" she smiled, "You look like it. You have a "foresty" look." She said. "I, uh, thanks." I said. "what brought you here?" she asked. I paused and thought. "I met Link and had nowhere to said that I could come to live with him. But im thinking bout' building a house in Faron woods." I had no idea where the building the house part came in. But it came right out…so yeah. I guess that is what I'll do. Seems good. I decided to go back to Link's house to see if all was calm and at peace again. I opened the door and they weren't in there. Hmm, mysterious. I walked into the middle of the room and BAM! They both landed on top of me. I let out a lot of air when they both landed on me, one is enough but them both? Too much. I groaned, and slowly wriggled out from under them. They were both laughing very hard, their faces were a bright red and Hero was crying. I could of swear that I went crunch under them but I didn't.

After they were done with that they got up, and got soup to eat dinner. Link said he'd be right back, Hero said fine with, sting in her voice. "you better." She said to him and he hurried out of the door. "so." She said to me. "I heard you and Link are _real_ close." I got red. "i-it was nothing." I said and looked away. She got a wry look on her face. "Okaaaay, then…I won't forget though." She said. "what!?" I said. "nothing…just cuddle buddies you seem to be." She said. My eyes grew big. "ohh…that. Heh well you see-." I said. "its just that-. Well he cuddles. I don't know why. He smiles and sighs in his sleep, it's a bit awkward." I said. Hero let out a big ecstatic laugh, then rolled around then started to slam the floor with her feet and hands. "what?" I said. He sat up tears made her cheeks wet and her face bright red. "its just that I do that too…I'd literally cuddle anyone and not even know it. I'd even cuddle _Ganondorf_! And not know it." She said. With her voice cracking up. I started to giggle. It was pretty funny, I had to admit it. We finished the food and we went into the basement and mad a pallet for me. Comfy enough. I mean could be better…but it'll do. It finally became night, and I heard something. Everyone else was asleep, so I tiptoed quietly out the door. I heard lamenting sounds of light that called my name. It was in some form of a song, beautiful yet extremely saddening. I walked slowly and heard it grow. It was coming from across the bridge. But, I couldn't get through! Earlier today Link and I came out of here…no black wall either. hmmm…I thought. Interesting, it didn't seem normal though I slowly approached the wall, a large red mark appeared.

"Krystal, wait stop!" I turned around and saw Link running at full speed. Then in a flash I heard a monstrous cry and my leg was grabbed.

I screamed. "AUGH, Link help me!!" and the leg pulled me in. all went black.

I soon awoke to being chained to the wall, by my ankle. I huddled against the wall closed my eyes and rocked back and forth trying to imagine myself out of this place…but it was no use. Closing my eyes, I slowly sung wind god's aria to myself.


End file.
